


making use of his surroundings

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [33]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Urolagnia, Urophagia, Watersports, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Veidt is a busy man, and, as such, sometimes does not have the time to attend to all of his needs. His secretary is more than willing to help whenever she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making use of his surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Let me first and foremost say that this secretary is sort of an OC, sort of not. I put no thought into her character, just used her as a device to achieve this odd idea of mine, and whether or not she is the one we see in the comic/movie is up to you. Either way, she's there.  
> Now, why did I have this idea? My fiance and I were discussing another fic of mine, lassitude, when I had said something along the lines of, "If he wants someone, he just takes them. I bet he's fucked his secretary." After that, I couldn't get the idea out of my head, and I started to think of various scenarios. This was the result I ended up writing, though no fucking occurs.

It had been a busy day for Adrian Veidt, and busy days always meant meetings practically stacked on top of one another. He always left gaps in between each meeting on his schedule just in case time run over, and they almost always did. It seemed as if everyone wanted a piece of him, and once they had that piece, they wanted to hold onto it for as long as they could.

He didn't mind that; it just meant that business was going well for him and that it would continue to improve. The real problem arose when the meetings went over so much that they ran into his breaks. Of course, he would never cut into a meeting or arrive late for any reason within his control, but that often meant forgoing a few things.

The foremost of these were the needs of his bladder. There was always water for him and whoever he was meeting with, which meant that he always stayed properly hydrated but also meant that, eventually, he would need to piss. That eventually had occurred hours ago, and the need had gown to an incessant throbbing that he could barely disguise.

His responses to the man sitting across the desk from him had become short as he struggled any strain from appearing in his voice. He had a fist clenched tightly under his desk and, when the other man seemed distracted, he would press into his lap for as long as he could. Occasionally, he would catch himself tapping his foot or jiggling his legs. He needed a bathroom terribly, and he had three more meetings lined up for the afternoon.

Eventually, the topic of the meeting began to wind down, probably due to his brief replies, and the man began to gather his things to leave. Adrian called for his secretary, who entered the room as he said, “Just give your information to my secretary here, and I'll be in contact with you within the week.”

Normally he would have escorted the man to the door, but he left that in her hands, knowing that, if he stood, his situation would be incredibly obvious. He knocked his knees together rapidly as soon as their backs were turned. The ache in his bladder was so intense that he hissed without meaning to, but their conversation continued as if nothing had happened.

Finally, his secretary closed the door behind the other man and turned back to face him, saying, “How did that go?”

“The same as they always do,” he replied. “How long before the next one?”

“It looks like you've got about ten minutes,” she said. “Would you like me to get you anything?” It was a simple question, but the look in her eyes as she said it was so hopelessly devoted that he wondered if she honestly believed her feelings for him were a secret.

She was not the first secretary to look at him in that way, and she was certainly not the first to make it so painfully obvious that she thought herself in love with him. They all did; after all, he was their young, attractive, successful, and single boss. It was any romance novelist's wet dream, and so they all hoped that they would be the one to steal his heart.

But, while she was not the first to feel this way, she was the first to last as long as she did without doing anything about it. In fact, the only reason he had been through so many before her was because the previous secretaries had a tendency to quit, humiliated and upset, after they inevitably took things too far and he inevitably told them that he had no interest in any sort of relationship with an employee. She had done no such thing, and though it was plain that she had feelings for him, she only channeled those feelings into doing whatever her job required.

He grimaced slightly as a pang shot through his bladder. “No, nothing,” he said, standing up from his desk. Almost immediately, he was assaulted by another pang, and standing had only made him realize just how terrible his need had gotten. He bent over his desk a bit and tried to regain his composure.

“What's wrong?” she asked. “Are you sick?”

“No,” he mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed that he was reduced to such a state in at all, much less in front of someone. Still, he could comfort himself with the fact that it was just her and that she would surely tell no one of what had happened. “I've just been so busy, I haven't had a chance to visit the bathroom in quite some time.” He managed to straighten up, but had his thighs squeezed together.

To her credit, she blushed immediately and glanced off to the side. “O-oh, well, you've got just enough time,” she said nervously.

Adrian took a few pained steps, trying to look as if this weren't affecting him as much as it was, but he felt a spurt of urine escape, and though it was not enough to show through on his pants, it was enough to make him realize that this situation was no longer under control. He didn't think he could walk very far without doubling over or leaking again, and the bathroom was all the way down the hall. People would see him, people would stop him to talk; there would be no hiding this once he left his office.

And there stood his secretary, staring at him with concern until she noticed him looking back, and then she would look away. For a moment, he was touched by how much she cared, even though she received nothing in return, and was grateful to her for watching without saying a word, without planning on ever saying a word to anyone about what she was witnessing.

But those feelings did not outweigh the greater feelings of panic and frustration. If he didn't walk down that hallway, he was going to lose control in his office, and he could not proceed with meetings in such a state. But if he left his office, everyone would see him bursting for a piss, he could not be assured that everyone would be as tight-lipped as his secretary.

“I don't know what I'm going to do,” he confided aloud. He gave a small chuckle, managing to keep a calm facade, even as his own body began to betray him.

“Wh-what do you mean?” she asked, her face going absolutely red as she stared at the floor.

“This is really a lot worse than I thought,” he replied, still sounding so casual, even with his voice so strained. “I'm not going to be able to make it down the hallway without tipping anyone off, but I can't just stand here and do nothing about it.” He cringed, another leak escaping, and he swore under his breath.

“I'm sure you can make it, it's a short walk,” she said, her concerned eyes betraying her encouraging smile. She was almost as unsettled by all of this as he was, though he wasn't sure if that was just from the personal nature of the subject or if it had to do with her devotion to him.

Whatever it may be, it didn't matter to him right then; his calm was slipping as he forced himself to face reality. There was absolutely no way out of this. He was backed into a corner and, for all his genius, he could not think of a way out of it.

“Short walk or not, I can't,” he snapped. “I waited too long, and now...” He trailed off, letting the remainder of his sentence hang, unspoken, in the air. They both knew what he was going to say.

His hands were shaking now, and he bounced up and down in place, aware of how pathetic he must look, but past the point of caring. He needed to piss, _now_ , and he searched his mind for something, some alternative that hadn't occurred to him before, but his desperation took up the majority of his focus.

“Can I help you?” asked his secretary, and he glared at her.

“No, I don't think you can.” He was aware, in the back of his mind, that she was only trying to be helpful and that getting angry at her was a waste, but he was so frustrated with the situation as a whole that it was hard not to take it out on her.

“I could...I could...” She blushed again, not managing to meet his eye. “I mean, if you really needed me to, I could...”

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, nothing!” she squeaked, her blush darkening. “It's a stupid idea, it's weird, you wouldn't-”

“I'm willing to try anything,” he interrupted. “Please, just tell me what it is, I'm...desperate.”

“What about...me?” she asked.

“What about you? What does any of this have to do with you?”

She dropped to her knees in front of him, staring up at him with those same steadfast, dedicated eyes. “Use me,” she said. “Like...my mouth.”

He might have spent more time being shocked at her offer had he not been at his breaking point, but as things stood, he was only touched, even more so than he had been before. “You would really do something like that?” he asked.

She must have mistook his question for disapproval and she started to stand. “I'm sorry, I knew that was too weird, please don't-”

“Is the door locked?” he interrupted, gesturing for her to get back into position. She complied and nodded. He cringed at another sharp pang, knowing that this was it- either he was going to do this or he was going to piss himself. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course!” she insisted. “I'd do anything to help you. It's my job to help you, and as long as there's something you need-”

“Very well,” he said, interrupting her once more. He could feel that he was about to lose control, and didn't have time to listen to her explain her motives. If she was that devoted, he was not in a position to question that. Instead, he unbuttoned his pants, pulled down his zipper, and freed his cock.

The young woman actually closed her eyes at this point, as if giving him some modesty, and he would have laughed had the situation not been so critical. She opened her mouth wide, and he pushed the tip just barely inside of her lips. This scenario was so strange that it seemed unreal, but that was yet another thing he did not have a chance to dwell as the pressure in his bladder reached its peak.

Adrian did not need any further urging, and let out a quiet, blissful moan as he let go into her mouth.

A feeling of euphoria came over him as he emptied his bladder, relieved beyond words to finally be able to let it all out. He filled her mouth with his warm piss, and she dutifully swallowed all that she was given. She opened her eyes at some point, and he smiled down at her in appreciation.

Eventually, after nearly two minutes, his stream slowed and then stopped. He had tried to it steady so that she would not have any trouble swallowing, but it had been hard to control it and several dribbles had overflowed. Still, the small spots on the front of her blouse and on the carpet would be much easier to hide and disguise than what could have happened. She had done a good job, and he was grateful.

“Thank you for that,” he said, reaching down to help her up. Already, she was back to blushing and looking away. “You really helped me avoid an embarrassing incident, and I appreciate that.”

“It was the least I could do,” she replied. “You needed help, and it's my job to help you, like I said.”

“Oh, but that goes far beyond the normal duties of a secretary.” He gave her a warm smile and patting her cheek. She gasped, fighting a grin at the sudden display of affection. “You've always gone the extra mile, and what you did for me today was more than I could ever imagine asking of anyone. It's very clear to me that you care, and I'm so grateful for that.”

“I do care!” she burst out, looking up at him. “I mean, you've always been so kind to me, and you're the best employer anyone could ask for. I've always thought you were amazing, and I've always cared...”

She looked ready to say something else, but he held up a hand to silence her. “I understand, and I do appreciate that. I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to need you to see if anyone is here for my next meeting.”

She nodded and hurried out of the room, looking dazed. He had noticed her breathing becoming labored, and it made him wonder if she had a more selfish reason for offering her mouth so willingly. Whatever the case, he knew that she was either going to act on her growing desire or confess her feelings, and neither of those were things he wanted to happen just yet.

She had made it so long without doing anything like that. A secretary as devoted as her was one he wanted to keep around a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a disgusting person.


End file.
